onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Blueno
32 (after timeskip) | birth = April 20th | doriki = 820 | dfbackcolor = 3E43C4 | dftextcolor = 64A454 | dfname = Doa Doa no Mi | dfename = Door-Door Fruit | dfmeaning = Door | dftype = Paramecia }} Blueno was the bartender of a bar in Water 7 before he was revealed to be an assassin of CP9. Appearance He is a tall man with big lips, a black beard and black hair in which his hairstyle resemble the horns of a bull. During his time as a bartender, he wore a polka-dotted shirt with an apron over it. As a CP9 member, he wore a black one-piece clothing. During his contact with Robin in Water 7 and the attempts to assassinate Iceburg, he wore a checkered pattern cloak with necklaces of beads. Accompanying this costume, he wore two masks. First he wore a female mask, then a bear mask after the former was left in the Galley-La Company. In the Volume 44 SBS, it was revealed that, when Blueno was younger, he loved baseball.SBS question: One Piece Manga - Vol. 44 Chapter 423, "What did CP9 look like as kids?" Otherwise, he looked similar to his current age, aside from a more youthful appearance, lacking of a beard, and a bandage on the right corner of his forehead; he also seemed less bulky and a little more overweight during his training period around Gol D. Roger's execution, but his limbs were rather much thinner during the SBS explanation. Gallery Personality While the entire Water 7 CP9 unit gave the initial expression of emotionless, justice-devoted killing machines, Blueno is the only one to maintain such a facade; while the others- Kaku, Lucci, Kalifa, Jabra, Fukuro, and Kumadori- are shown taking pleasure in fighting, toying with their opponents, and so on, Blueno remains calm and collected nearly all the time, implying that this is his natural personality. As a result, Blueno comes to symbolize the cynical, evil actions of the World Government - namely using Nico Robin, by blackmailing her through traumas inflicted by the World Government in the first place. Like the others, he is greatly shocked when a pirate managed to fight on par and even overwhelm him. He has great faith in his own powers and his Rokushiki ability. He also does not believe in things that are not proven to him, as demonstrated when Jabra was scared of other devil fruits due to the myth about devils inside devil fruits. Abilities and Powers Rokushiki Blueno's Tekkai seems to be the one of the more powerful ones of the group, and he was the first to reveal any variations of the move. However, despite this advantage, Luffy was able to use his new Gear Second abilities to defeat him when they fought in Enies Lobby.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 40 Chapter 388 and Episode 274, Lucci comments upon Blueno's defeat at the hands of Luffy Lucci stated that Blueno's bartender job has dulled his senses, but it might just be another show of the arrogance of most of the CP9 unit. Nevertheless, with Luffy only having recently developed his Gear Second mode around the time when he used it against Blueno for the first time in combat, Blueno has been made memorable as the first adversary to receive the honor of witnessing Gear Second's first activation, as well as the first to be subsequently felled by Luffy while in this state. Bearing a Doriki of 820, Blueno was no run-of-the-mill fighter, only weaker than the top three members, Jabra, Kaku, and Rob Lucci. Devil Fruit Blueno ate the Doa Doa no Mi, which allows him to create doors on any surface. He has even created "air doors", doors in the air itself, which lead to what seems to be another dimension, allowing him to travel great distances and enter a safe haven where his opponents cannot reach. Blueno is also able to create doors on people, and did so to Luffy's face, causing it to spin like a revolving door.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 40 Chapter 385 and Episode 271, Blueno uses his Devil Fruit ability in his fight with Luffy. In battle, Blueno also uses his door to move freely through the entire environment, setting himself up for sneak attacks, and even creating small doors wherein he traps his opponents' feet. History Past The Early Years Twenty-two years before the start of the series, a eight-year old Blueno (alongside a thirteen-year old Jabra and a six-year old Rob Lucci) was seen training to master the Rokushiki style and in assassination with the other CP9 hopefuls on their homeland when Gol D. Roger was executed. They trained hard in order to be "stronger than justice". CP9 Saga CP9 at Water 7 When Blueno was first shown, he is seen as a bartender in Water 7 and seems to be the most friendly with Franky and Paulie, talking with them about life and their current activities. He had a friendly talk with Franky and Kokoro about the mystery if CP9 is real or not from what Kokoro had heard of, unaware that Blueno is a member himself. He soon shows his true nature when he, along with the rest of CP9, attacks Paulie and Iceburg for the Pluton blueprints. He is the agent that Robin ran into on the streets in Water 7 while she was with Chopper, as well as the agent whose Devil Fruit powers were used in both attempted assassinations of Iceburg. He engages battle with the Straw Hats and easily by showing off the powers of his Rokushiki abilities. They leave after setting the building on fire and framing the Straw Hats for it and leaving Iceburg and Paulie in the fire. He was also present when the rest of CP9 captured Franky, though it should be noted that he could not defeat Franky and he needed Lucci help to subdue him. His power was also vital in thwarting Sanji, Franky, and Sogeking's attempt to rescue Nico Robin on the Sea Train. Sanji tries to kick him away with his strongest kicks, and Blueno only slightly flinches from the force causing Lucci to claim that his time as a bartender has weakened his skills. When Franky tries to separate the carts with his strength, Blueno uses his air door abiltiy to get to the other cart to get Robin back. He easily defeats Sogeking and mocks Sanji for being unable for being no match for CP9 while stating they know nothing about Robin's past and it is for the best if she dies. Sanji tries to stop him from leaving with Robin since Robin held Blueno back from killing them due to the deal they made of letting the crew live, but is unable from stopping them from dissapearing. Battle at Enies Lobby Eventually, Blueno and the others eventually arrive at Enies Lobby. They then meet up with the other members that they havn't seen in years and their boss Spandam. Fukuro then tests the others Doriki and reveals that Blueno has a level of 820. When Spandam gives Kaku and Kalifa two Devil Fruits to eat for themselves, Jabra is shocked and scarred being around them. He also corrected Jabra on his view on Devil Fruits, when the latter was fearful that the two fruits Spandam presented to Kaku and Kalifa would cause him to explode upon contact, due to his own powers. However, during the debriefing when the Straw Hats invade Enies Lobby, he notices Spandam's phone off the hook and realizes something is amiss. His instincts prove right as he meets Luffy on the roof of the Courthouse of Justice and engages him. He tells Luffy about how there are over 170 nations in unity with the World Government all over the world and declaring war at Enies Lobby will make them enemies of the whole world. Luffy does not care about that and decides to fight Blueno to get to Robin. Unlike their last encounter on Water 7, Luffy manages to break through his Tekkai as well as figure out the "Soru" move to battles him evenly. Not only that, Luffy reveals his new Gear Second technique to him, literally pounding the CP9 agent around the roof. After a bit more fighting, Luffy goes to finish him off with a Jet Bazooka, rather than dodging the attack, Blueno decides to take it head-on with his strongest Tekkai, Tekkai Gou, which allows him to stay on his feet after the impact. Luffy is then about to show his Gear Third technique to him, but Blueno collapses shortly thereafter, having been knocked out from the Gear Second move before in a delayed reaction. CP9's Independent Report After the Buster Call left Enies Lobby in ruins, Blueno turned out to be the savior of CP9, using his Air Door to protect them from the annihilation of the island by the Marine onslaught.One Piece Manga - Vol. 51 Chapter 492 Cover Story: CP9's Independent Report Vol. 2, The battle worn CP9 climb out of Blueno's Air Door. Most of them had survived through their fights against the Straw Hats despite their injuries, except for Rob Lucci. Their leader had sustained so much damage from his battle with Luffy that he was in need of some serious medical attention.One Piece Manga - Vol. 51 Chapter 493 Cover Story: CP9's Independent Report Vol. 3, Jabra and the rest of CP9 note how heavily wounded Rob Lucci was. He and Jabra were the first to overhear Spandam's plans to capture them as scapegoats to blame for the failure of their mission,One Piece Manga - Vol. 51 Chapter 494 Cover Story: CP9's Independent Report Vol. 4, Jabra and Blueno overhear specific plans to make CP9 the scapegoats for Spandam's failed mission. and later is seen walking along the Sea Train tracks with the others.One Piece Manga - Vol. 51 Chapter 495 Cover Story: CP9's Independent Report Vol. 5, Jabra and the rest of CP9 escape Enies Lobby by traveling on the Sea Train tracks. They reached St. Poplar and became street performers to earn medical funds for Lucci.One Piece Manga - Vol. 51 Chapter 496 Cover Story: CP9's Independent Report Vol. 6, CP9 arrive in St. Poplar. He collected the money while Jabra, in his full wolf form, thrilled audiences by jumping through hoops of fire.One Piece Manga - Vol. 51 Chapter 498 Cover Story: CP9's Independent Report Vol. 8, Jabra thrills audiences by jumping through a hoop of fire while in his wolf form. After paying for Lucci's medical treatment, he sat at a café with Fukuro, Kaku, and Jabra as they waited for Kalifa and Kumadori to return with the shopping, reading a newspaper as the others joked around.One Piece Manga - Vol. 51-52 Chapter 502, 504 Cover Story: CP9's Independent Report Vol. 12-13, Blueno and the other CP9 agents rest awhile while Lucci recovers. After Lucci was discharged from the hospital, he and the rest of CP9 went for a bowling match.One Piece Manga - Vol. 52 Chapters 506, 508-510 Cover Story: CP9's Independent Report Vol. 15-18, the CP9 agents celebrate Lucci's recovery at a bowling alley but are interrupted. However, the Candy Pirates invaded the town, so CP9 dealt with the pirate problem. Blueno was seen kicking one of the pirates on the ship. While they were initially applauded by the locals for their actions against the pirates, the townspeople's view of the agents completely changed as they witnessed Lucci deal excessive justice on the defeated pirates.One Piece Manga - Vol. 52-53 Chapters 511-513 Cover Story: CP9's Independent Report Vol. 19-21, CP9 save St. Poplar from the Candy Pirates. Having given the residents of St. Poplar such a fearful image of themselves, the agents decided to leave the place. Just before leaving however, they were given a flower as a sign of thanks by a little girl that was taken hostage by the pirates. Taking this gift and commandeering the Candy Pirates' ship, they sailed back to their homeland.One Piece Manga - Vol. 53 Chapters 514-515 Cover Story: CP9's Independent Report Vol. 22-23, CP9 decide to leave St. Poplar. Upon arrival, they spied upon the next generation of CP9 agents being trained.One Piece Manga - Vol. 53 Chapters 517-519 Cover Story: CP9's Independent Report Vol. 24-26, CP9 sail back to their homeland and spy upon the next generation of CP9 agents. As they were watching, they found out the pursuers that Spandam sent had caught up with them. In order to protect their homeland from these people, the agents dealt with them. Blueno is seen holding Very Good's head and the Den Den Mushi Lucci uses to give their former leader a message.One Piece Manga - Vol. 53 Chapters 521-522 Cover Story: CP9's Independent Report Vol. 27-28, CP9 protect their homeland from Spandam's pursuers. After Lucci tells Spandam that they would come back for him someday, the agents commandeer their pursuers' ship and sailed off from their homeland. However, the now planted flower the grateful girl gave them on their homeland is seen behind the silhouette of their ship in the distance.One Piece Manga - Vol. 54 Chapter 528 Cover Story: CP9's Independent Report Vol. 33, CP9 leave their homeland. Major Battles *Blueno vs. Monkey D. Luffy *CP9 vs. Candy Pirates *CP9 vs. Very Good's crew Early One Piece In One Piece Green: Secret Pieces, an early concept of Blueno is revealed. Nothing in particular has seemed to change, but in early One Piece, Blueno was apparently supposed to fight Usopp instead of Luffy. Trivia * He has a bull theme, due to his horn-like hairstyle. He is also referred to as a cow by Luffy numerous times. * In the 4th Weekly Shonen Jump Fan Poll to determine the most popular One Piece characters, Blueno ranked at 83rd.Poll Results: One Piece Manga - Vol. 43 Page 219, Results 51-99 References Site Navigation ca:Blueno it:Blueno zh:布魯諾 es:Blueno Category:Humans Category:Male Category:CP9 Category:Bartenders Category:Martial Artists Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Water 7 Characters Category:CP9 Saga Antagonists